My Obsession
by Kuroi Mercenary
Summary: "...Luke…" Asch whispered in a sweet tone only for his Luke. Yes, his Luke. No one else will have him, he would kill them if they would take Luke away from him. Modern AU, Yandere AschxLuke(Yaoi), OCC and OC may be involved. Character deaths. Possible lime/lemon.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** This idea came to me while I was talking to my RP friend. Well, the urge to write came from talking to it. The idea that started it through was seeing those characters swapped with Gasai Yuno with that obsessive, lusted/love look of theirs that I started the conversation with her. So, after my exams so far I would begin writing. But don't worry, I'll continue Renew the Light and Demons Love the best I can! (P.S. Apologies ahead of time if it seemed rushed and ...horrible!)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Tales of the Abyss nor any Tales of games, they belong to Namco.

**Summary:**"….Luke…" Asch whispered in a sweet tone only for his , his Luke. No one else will have him, he would kill them if they would take Luke away from him.  
**Pairing:**  
Main- AschxLuke, NataliaxGuy, IonxSync  
One-sided LukexTear, AschxNatalia, and JadexGuy  
Hinted GuyxTear  
**Warning:** Yandere Asch, Language, Violence, AU, Character Deaths, Yaoi, OC's involved possibly and slight OCC.

**Helpful Tips:**  
Lorelei- Present time.  
"Lorelei" –Present time speaking  
_Lorelei_- Flashback  
_"Lorelei"_ –Flashback talking/Present time thoughts  
_**"Lorelei"**_ –Flashback Thoughts.=  
**Lorelei**- Titles/Setting/Dates/Emphasis/Diaries/Phone or Online talking  
**Lorelei**- Chapter Titles/Newspaper Article/Posters

* * *

**Prologue**

**Daath, Southeastern Padamiya in the year N.D. 2021**

Through the crowded streets of the religious city was none other than a young man with long blood hair. His uncaring face was sharp and stern looking, his lips set in a stern frown much as his posture meanted only business. A set of narrow green eyes that could freeze a man where he was with only a look that gave an aura of superiority and chilling air. The black attire he wore suited his appearance so well and the brown bag of groceries that held enough for two people, enough for many days and possibly weeks before the next business. He was irritated at this time due to the crowds that he was unable to move through the gaps of the people.

It was another busy day in Daath, mid-afternoon was popular for the daily Score readings the people were obsessed with and crowds intend to fill the market streets more so than usual. The blood haired man wanted to hurry and reach his destination.

May it appear like another busy day, there were many whispers overflowing the air of gossips. Gossips following the posters hunged up around town, following the men and women questioning of the abnormalities in the city itself. These men and women dressed in civilian clothing that meets more than the eye.

Everywhere the blood haired man walked, every turned he made, every street there was posters hunged up against walls, street lamps and poles, and windows of shops. All speaking the same message. He didn't bother to stop and stare through as he seen it many times from a glance. The gossips however were different and interesting to hear.

In front of a window display, he stopped to stare with interest. He strained an ear to listen to a nearby group of gossipers.

"Did you hear…?" A women in her mid-thirties asked almost excitedly.

"About what?" Another women questioned in a puzzled tone.

"You mean you didn't hear?!" A man voice exclaimed, surprised at the question before he whispered. "It's about that boy that went missing three weeks ago…"

" 'eah, I 'eard 'bout 'at." Another man voice talking in a country accent began. There was a pause, grabbing the others attention before continuing. " 'at boy was decent I 'eard, everyone he talks to 're easily befriended. Clean too I 'eard. No stinking clue why he 'as missing then."

"Such a poor soul…I seen him a few times by my shop, quite handsome and kind boy he was." The first women that talked sighed solemnly.

"Nowhere can be safe anywhere, ma'am…" The first man stated in a low, flat tone.

"That boy will most likely be forgotten after a while." The questioning women commented, earning some soft gasp fo surprise. She shrugged her shoulders and continued. "It's been three weeks already, he's must be dead or gone from the Padamiya."

"Now that would be the most absurb…"

The conversation broke there when the blood haired man had enough of hearing such idiocy and began walking. Nothing was interesting in the clothing shop after all. He was displeased at the response those idiots had yet he showed nothing on his impassive face. Years of learning how to hide emotions had shown it's fruit after all. Another emotion came to surge from those idiots gossips, a more…satisfied emotion or so. He wouldn't go into details about it through.

It was close to evening when the sun began to set, painting the city buildings with an warm orange hue. But the warmth wasn't exactly there when the posters the blood haired man always saw were hanged up around town, not that he cared, it was more annoying actually that there were people still persistent.

There was only some time away before the blood haired man reached his destination when a hand on his shoulder stopped him once again. He let out an annoyed sigh, closing his eyes since he already knowing who it was before the voice spoke.

"Asch." A young man voice called out.

"…What do you want, Guy?" The blood haired man known as Asch demanded after a few minutes of silence between them.

Asch opened his eyes again to turned slightly, glancing at the man known as Guy. A spiky blond around his age with bright blue eyes that suited the yellow and brown attire he wore. The blood haired man knew it was serious business for the blond that looked previously cheerful to look so serious and stressed.

Then again, Guy had been like this for about three weeks now.

The blond blue eyes darken at that attitude Asch had, gripping Asch shoulder tightly before letting go. He wasn't here to fight, he had to remind himself about that.

"I'm sure you know by now that I want answers." Guy answered, crossing his arms and stared at the blood haired young man. "**He's** missing and you don't give a damn, Asch?"

"_Ah, this again…"_

"Not my problem. It was that idiot fault for getting himself lost." Asch spoke in an uncaring tone and smirked slightly in amusement of the blond reactions.

A hand reached out to grab the blood haired man black collar in a death grip and tugged roughly to meet one of Guy rarest expressions and emotions. The blond eyes were darkened and looked almost blood-thirsty staring down right into Asch cold glaring ones. It was a staring match now with intimidating aura's. If anyone else was around, they would've ran scared of the dangerous sparks between the two men.

Guy could not believe how cold hearted this guy was, what did his missing best friend even see in this guy?!

That idiot, that sweet idiot that always charms people with his smiles and befriends almost everyone. A good, innocent person now missing and the blond-, no almost everyone worry continued to grow every minute of the day. The only thing Guy could not understand is Asch, the same Asch that very slowly grew used to the missing person company. His best friend always persist in being friends with Asch despite the harsh rejection and cold words. That idiot wouldn't like it if he started fighting with Asch here.

The blond closed his eyes and took several deep and ragged breaths to appease his anger to die down. It was difficult to talk to Asch while his best friend was missing, the cold hearted bastard never even tried to look for Luke.

"Are you going to let go of me now or do I have to make you?" Asch growled in annoyance when the blond wasn't doing anything and only stood there like a coward.

"…I'm warning you this once, Asch." Guy began, snapping his blue eyes opened and stared at Asch while keeping a grip on the collar. "If I find out you knew where **he** is and never said a single damn thing…Be on your guard because I'll be kicking your ass."

"**IF** you can beat me." The blood haired man smirked smugly at that threat, knowing how weak the blond was compared to himself. "Your threats are hollow, Gailardia."

"Oh, it's not a threat…"

Guy leaned his head closer till their noses were only bumping, a scowl visible on his features. He was serious to the very end about this.

"…It's a promise." The blond said in a low tone, pulling away and letting go of Asch collar. He turned around and walked back in the direction he came from.

Narrow green eyes watch as Guy walked up to a female brunette around their age, long flowing brown and bangs brushed to cover her right eye leaving only a lovely shade of blue that matched her blue blouse and skirt stopping at her knee's. It was clear that the brunette was worried whatever heated and dangerous discussion the two men had. Guy said something in a hush whisper to the female brunette, who nodded slowly and sent a stare in Asch direction. A stare of disappointment, worry and slight fear disgusted Asch from what he could see as he glared back coldy.

He never liked that women in the first place. A persistent, stubborn, cold and clingy women that acts however she wants to be. Total opposite of **him**.

Guy placed a hand on the brunette shoulder to earn her attention, breaking the staring contest and Asch watched as the brunette looked at Guy. The blond said something quickly and she nodded in agreement, clutching the stacks of paper and a sad, little, and furry blue Cheagle in her arms. They turned around to leave from the direction they came from, to search for their missing friend.

Asch scoffed when they were gone and turned around to face the direction he was heading too. Quickly this time when the last rays of the sun slowly dissipate and the street lamps began to light the sidewalk. He shouldn't be away for so long in the first place, it was the damn crowds fault for being idiots and standing around.

A strong gust blew, chilling the air and a paper flew past the blood haired man. It was the same poster as before, more clearly read this time and it showed an image of a young redhead with the brightest smiles ever:

**Missing Person  
Name: Luke Flammel Lorelei  
Hair Color: Red  
Eye Color: Green  
Height: 171 cm  
Personal Information: A cheeful guy that can be distinguised by his hair color.  
Last Seen: Unknown  
Caller: XXX-XXX-XXXX**

* * *

The door slowly opens with a creak, the blood haired man walks into the dark room and turns on one of the lights which was the dining room. Plain old dining room connecting to the kitchen, thus needed facilities for everyday cooking. He put the grocery bags down on the table and would have to organize them later.

Right now, what's was more important was…

Asch narrow green eyes turned to the room beyond the dark. A rustle of chains can be heard from there before stopping. This brought a fond smirk on his stern features.

_"He's awake now, is he..?"_ He thought to himself as he left the dining room.

Turning on the lights along the way revealing the living room and hallways. There were four doors. Two bathrooms and two bedrooms. One of the bathrooms was connected to the bedroom which was his room. The others were extra's in case a guest came over, in Asch case, which came rarely. Anyway, he was heading down to where his room was and stopped in front of the door.

He rummaged through his pocket to pull out a key. A master key for all the doors here with locks in them and unlock the door before opening it. Asch walked into the dark room and turned on the lights. As expected of the blood haired man taste, a red walled room with black carpets. A desk full of office supplies organized neatly, a laptop and printer on one side of the room. There was an oak shelf holding his books of a varietey of genres from entertainment to school to office purpose. Others were drawers and closet for his cloths neatly kept where they are.

Naturally, his green eyes stop to lay upon his bed fit enough for at least three people. Red, black and white sheets and pillows.

But, that wasn't important, what was most was the **one** on **his** bed.

A young man around his age that could be mistaken for his twin if it weren't for the several differences; the shading of their hair color and style, their eye shape, their dominant hands, their taste in clothing, their builds, their intelligence, and most of all the personality. The other redhead wearing his favorite white and black attire stood out on Asch red bed and that made him chuckled.

The blood haired man leaned against the door frame and crossed his arms at the sight. The other was on his side, sleeping or so he presume from the groan he heard. He frowned at that groan.

Was he hungry?

Was he experiencing a nightmare?

The possibilities continued to worry him!

Yet he continued to stare at the other redhead, that **perfect** boy right in front of him. Asch gaze started at his feet, the ankles binded down by chains to the bedpost. Sensitive and ticklish, skin a bit paler than his own. But that pale skin suited the boy when the green eyes trailed to his hips, waist and back that were so feminine looking. To that soft looking neck that was begging to be bitten. The light red hair matched the boy warming personality so perfectly. The blood haired man gulped slowly when taking note of the chains tied to the boys wrist, against his side no less.

He smirked darkly at that, the one that tied the boy up himself actually.

Another groan was heard as the other redhead moved a bit to make himself comfortable and rolled to his back. Asch had to hitch a gasp in his throat to stare at that round, innocent and angelic face of that boy(It was strange considering they both looked exactly alike and they were not blood related at all!) sleeping. The red locks framing his cheeks and those pink, plump lips parted to breath in and out softly were too tempting!

And they were all his to keep.

Slowly and quietly, Asch walked over and stood over the bed. His knee on the bed, bending over the boy and reached his hand out to cup his cheek gently. Beginning to caress it so ever lovingly and gently that was ever possible for a cold-hearted person.

A cold hearted person whose icy heart melted from seeing this boy.

Leaning toward the boy, their nose brushing against each other and his lips dangerously close to the other redhead pink and plump ones. He was dangerously close to kissing the daylights out of him.

"….Luke…" Asch whispered in a sweet tone only for his Luke.

Yes, **his** Luke. No one else will have him, he would kill them if they would take Luke away from him.

_TBC_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** The next few chapters (1-3 chapters long possibly) will be mostly flashbacks before the current time. I would say it be like a background developing up to the present.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Tales of the Abyss nor any Tales of games, they belong to Namco.

**Pairing:**  
Main- AschxLuke, NataliaxGuy, IonxSync  
One-sided LukexTear, AschxNatalia, and JadexGuy  
Hinted GuyxTear  
**Warning:** Yandere Asch, Language, Violence, AU, Character Deaths, Yaoi, OC's involved possibly and slight OCC.

**Helpful Tips:**  
Lorelei- Present time.  
"Lorelei" –Present time speaking  
_Lorelei_- Flashback  
_"Lorelei"_ –Flashback talking/Present time thoughts  
_**"Lorelei"**_ –Flashback Thoughts.=  
**Lorelei**- Titles/Setting/Dates/Emphasis/Diaries/Phone or Online talking  
**Lorelei**- Chapter Titles/Newspaper Article/Posters

* * *

**Chapter 1: How It Started**

Time was lost to Asch as he laid there on his bed on his side. Narrow green eyes watch in fascination, letting his fingers play with the soft short amber hair of his sleeping companion next to him. The blood haired man chuckled to himself when hearing a soft groan emitted from his playfulness. Even the tiniest movements his Luke made were all so amusing and cute. Everything about Luke was amazing.

It was difficult for Asch to comprehend how he lived so long without Luke in his life. His world that he only met a few years ago back in their high school years, their first meeting and so on.

He could only wince and feel pangs of guilt of how they first met.

_**Upala High School Private Academy in N.D. 2016 in the location of Grand Chokmah, Northern Rugnica **_

_The prized school of the Malkuth Capital, Upala High School Private Academy located in Grand Chokmah is world-widely known to the noblest and highly recommendable in all of Auldrant. The academy lived up to its name as the greatest school. Architecture mixed of a school and a castle with the traditional colors of Malkuth hinted with some Kimlasca as it is a co-ed school with no nationalist boundaries. The buildings divided into sections of freshmen, sophomores, juniors and seniors. The main building had several floors in the order of the first floor and up; the main front entrance with the school store supplying students, second floor leading to the other sections of classrooms, the large and small commons for students on the next floor, the teachers' lounge and offices, and finally the Headmasters Office at the very top floor. _

_Being the school, there is also students' enjoyment for a variety of clubs within the building or a small section outside for the sports club. The academy granting students the right to walk around leisurely around the Floating Capital after classes and the weekends, students having part-time jobs to gain experience in the real world, and to relax. But no one is allowed to leave Grand Chokmah, the punishment would be severe. _

_After the opening ceremony for the new batches of freshmen that were a long boring speeches. From the main gym to the hallways in the sophomore section, Asch quickly walked through the hallway crowded by students. The female population only blushed and squealed when the blood haired man walked passes them._

_It was no surprise that Asch, popular for his good looks, good grades, and good at sports. The fan club created out of stupid women fantasy, constant love letters, gifts, confessions and admiring crowds were nothing more than headaches every day. Another reason why he wanted to be alone is because these harpies were too noisy blabbing their lips this and that. It was the same with some of the male population that tried to be his friend only to gain bit of some fame in their pathetic lives._

_Ignoring any admiring gaze and his temper clouding his observation of his surroundings, he hadn't realized that the crowds were slowly lessening and lessening. A loud male voice broke his attention around the corner Asch was about to take._

"_NotgoodNotgoodNotgoodNotgoodNotgood!" There goes the rant of a voice so similar to the blood haired man own._

_Asch wasn't paying much attention when some idiot had to run in the hallways and crash right into him at the corner. The collision was strong enough to push the idiot that ran into him, hearing a light thud of the idiot hitting the floor. The blood haired man only suffered a small collision and rubbed his head to glare at the idiot, but the glare was never present as he stared at who it was._

_His twin, he would call the idiot. This twin looked exactly like the blood haired man except with shorter amber hair, his uniform done messily, and was more cheerful. A total opposite of Asch. _

_If it were any normal circumstances, he would've glared and called him a pathetic weakling. Demand an apology in the most sadistic way possible. Then just leave to head to his class. Yet, he wasn't glaring when his twin looked up. _

_Those…round, innocent green eyes sparkle with happiness caught Asch by the throat without much effort._

_He must have made a strange expression when anxiety covered his twin face, akin to recognition. His twin stood up immediately and bowed apologetically to him, much to Asch surprise since he was about to demand one._

"_I'm so sorry! I didn't see you there!" His twin exclaimed before standing up straight. He scratched his head nervously; his cheeks tinted a delicious pink from embarrassment. "I was in a rush since no one bothered to wake me up early. I'm so sorry…"_

"_**Heh…Cute…Like a puppy…Especially that-!"**__ Asch mentally slapped himself for that thought and only stared more at the other redhead._

_Asch Fon Fabre dubbed as the Ice Prince popular in both female and male population and was never swoon once in his entire life thought this boy was cute. No, he does not swing that way…Does he? He wasn't sure since he never shown any interest in a relationship either female or male. His inner turmoil was interrupted by his twin looking concerned._

"_Um…Excuse me?" The twin said in a nervous and meek voice. Almost like a little animal. _

_Asch green eyes narrowed to a glare and sneered at him, growling in annoyance and continued walking. Intentionally pushing his twin out of the way by bumping shoulders with him roughly, satisfied when there was a wince of hurt on the idiot face. So pathetic his twin was._

"_Watch where you are going next time, idiot." The blood haired man warned in a snobbish tone. _

_It was stupid, that pathetic loser is only one of those other people looking for only fame and attention. No different._

_Yet, the nagging in his mind told him that other redhead __**is**__ different._

_Fate had a twist here, a twist for the start of Asch infatuation._

Another groan caught Asch attention, snapping him from his trip down memory lane. Green eyes soften to watch Luke stir from dreamland; the fluttering mirroring pair of green eyes starts to open.

"Ugh…" Luke groaned again, rubbing his eyes to get the sleep out to only stop and stare at the chains on his wrist.

Asch may found the dejected look cute on Luke, but it pained him at the same time. His Luke was more of a happy person. He hopes that his Luke understands why he brought him here to his home with no one approval, tied him down to a bed with those shackles, never letting him leave his sight, and to show his endless affection for him.

"…Afternoon, Luke…" The blood haired man greeted his Luke in the sweetest tone for him only.

Asch felt his heart stung a bit when Luke flinched and looked almost afraid. His Luke round, green eyes slowly moved to glance at him. Emotions of anxiety and fear of most were evident and it only brought more sadness for Asch. He never liked it when Luke was afraid of him; he wanted Luke to love him.

"A-Asch…?" Luke cute voice stuttered out his name.

"Yes, Luke?" Asch questioned with a small smile, resuming back to play with the other redhead short locks of amber.

There was no answer; the short amber haired boy simply turned his head to stare at the wall and instead of Asch. The blood haired man stopped fiddling with Luke hair, the alien smile dropped to its usual frown. He obviously did not like the silence.

"Luke…" Asch called his world in a soft tone, but there was no answer or a reaction. He clicked his tongue at that.

"Luke." He said firmly, yet there was still no answer.

The boy was really testing Asch the Ice Prince patience now.

* * *

Luke was an average person.

He knew it since day one of his life. Average grades, slightly above average in sports, average friends, average crushes, average confessions (From either side), average rejections, average hanging out, and average life.

There was nothing special about him at all other than he was an orphan. Through his friends, particularly his best friend Guy disagreed on that. It was a onetime conversation on that subject when they were on the rooftop back in their freshmen year.

The redhead shut his eyes tightly, ignoring his captive calling for him. Asch was getting annoyed of his silence and he was going to keep it that way. Luke could not believe that he was such a fool to even trust Asch with everything about himself that even Guy or Tear doesn't know.

Now stuck in this situation, Luke had no choice but to shut his eyes and think back. From his average life a few months before this and hoped it last long as possible.

_It was a simple life Luke lead, working in a small business known as **Selena Flaelia, **a store that was selling flowers day to day, orders by phone or online, and teaching methods how to grow them. He founded this business shortly after a year of his graduation, having no business experience it was difficult. Yet he found his way to where he was right now with his friends help; Guy and Tear._

_This business started with when he was visiting Tear in Yulia City, his first visit actually. The first sight of the enthralling flower garden variety of species and colors had given him a spark of inspiration for a flower shop. Asking Tear for her approval of assistance, she agreed. Strangely, Guy able to catch almost any drift of news immediately offered to help._

_No one had a problem with that._

_Like any other stores, it was a two story building; upstairs for the employee's and downstairs where the business was being held. The upstairs was for meetings, employees' comfort for food and bathroom breaks, few guest rooms and a couple of mini gardens to grow common flowers that easily grow when needed. The other flowers that usually takes time to grow comes from Tear home in Yulia City where a variety of many species of flowers, including the theme flowers for their store; Selena Flowers, flowers that grew in special soil and bloom only at night._

_After a year of the store opening, a few more joined the floral shop._

_Anise Taitlin, a young female wearing mostly a pink and white attire consisting of usually a school uniform nearby adorning her black hair put in twin tails held by yellow ribbons and a stitched up grinning yellow doll hanging onto her back. Anise was a very eccentric, cheerful, and money-loving girl that would do almost anything to get rich, even attempting to act cute to a noble whose pockets were filled with money. Key word is almost._

_The other employee hired, Ion was his name was a total opposite to Anise outgoing personality. A young boy around the same age as Anise wore a bit more…complex white uniform since Anise mentioned that Ion worked in Cathedral and has a grand influence there. Matching forest green hair and eyes show nothing more than compassion; he was more reserved than Anise thus giving him a more feminine like appearance. Slightly, Luke could still tell apart that Ion was a male._

_There was Ion twin, Florian who wore more casual clothing than complex like Ion did. Unlike Ion, Florian was like Anise; Cheerful and most of all, outgoing._

_Lastly, but not least was none other than Luke baby cousin, Mieu. Now Mieu was a few years younger than Ion and Anise yet Luke knew Mieu since he was a baby back at the orphanage. The amber haired man could recognize Mieu almost anywhere due to the strange characteristics Mieu had. His appearance was quite different from others with that shoulder length sky blue hair and dark green eyes, added the white and baby blue attire and high-pitched voice of a cat-like face there you go. There was Mieu. Strangely, the sky haired boy wanted to spend time with his cousin at the floral shop, being able to help around._

_Luke could say that things got easier with lots of help here due to their store slowly becoming popular. But it was fun at the same time too with all the bickering, plans and projects, hanging out, and the thick and thin troubles they went through._

_"Hey Luke!" Guy called out his best friend from behind the counter._

_It was only two hours before the shop opened and the workers were preparing flowers and orders for their customers. The amber haired man put the boxes he was carrying down and looked over to Guy. His hair was held up by a clip and wore the proper attire to work. A manager needed to be a good example to his employers after all._

_"Yeah, Guy?" Luke asked, patting his hands to get the dust off before placing them on his waist. His green eyes stared at his best friend. "What is it?"_

_The blond lowered his chin against his arms laying on the counter top, staring at Luke with his bright blue eyes. Guy appeared thoughtful before answering Luke question._

_"…Don't you ever plan to find about your family?" The blond questioned out of nowhere, curious and serious at the same time._

_Luke blinked and stared at his best friend as if he were an alien. The amber haired man became silent when Guy asked that question, biting his lower lip to think of an answer. Thick tension spread apart between the two best friends only to be cut easily when Luke answered._

_"I don't know actually." The amber haired man answered bluntly, sighing and shaking his head._

_"You don't know?" Guy raised a brow slightly at that answer, but wasn't surprised no less._

_"Yep…I mean I'm happy here with you, Tear, Anise, the twins, and Mieu. Besides…" Luke glanced to the side with a melancholy expression, his hand over his forearm as he leaned against a shelf. "…It's been a long time already. I already gave up all hope."_

_Silence brought back between them when Luke answered in a soft voice. The blond sighed and knew he shouldn't have asked that. He did several times before through and only got the same answer. Guy already knows that Luke gave up thinking that his real family was out there. Who abandoned their child in front of an orphanage?_

_Yet, the blond needed to know what Luke actually wanted to do. Sure, the store was one of those important things, but what other kind of things like family or greater achievements?_

_"…Sorry, forget I asked about that Luke." Guy apologized, grinning as usual._

_"It's fine."_

_Luke smiled back at that, knowing that his best friend didn't mean to make the mood go bitter. About to go back to move the rest of the boxes, Guy gasped as he remembered something drawing the amber haired man attention._

_"I just remembered something!" The blond exclaimed with wide eyes staring at his best friend confused green ones._

_"Okay…" The amber haired man said slowly, almost creep out by this behavior Guy had. "What did you remember, Guy?"_

_"Asch Fon Fabre is back in Daath."_

_TBC_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** The next few chapters (1-3 chapters long possibly) will be mostly flashbacks before the current time. I would say it be like a background developing up to the present. In this chapter, it's seperated into two different views. First one is Luke, then Asch.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Tales of the Abyss nor any Tales of games, they belong to Namco.

**Pairing:**  
Main- AschxLuke, NataliaxGuy, IonxSync  
One-sided LukexTear, AschxNatalia, and JadexGuy  
Hinted GuyxTear  
**Warning:** Yandere Asch, Language, Violence, AU, Character Deaths, Yaoi, OC's involved possibly and slight OCC.

**Helpful Tips:**  
Lorelei- Present time.  
"Lorelei" –Present time speaking  
_Lorelei_- Flashback  
_"Lorelei"_ –Flashback talking/Present time thoughts  
_**"Lorelei"**_ –Flashback Thoughts.=  
**Lorelei**- Titles/Setting/Dates/Emphasis/Diaries/Phone or Online talking  
**Lorelei**- Chapter Titles/Newspaper Article/Posters

* * *

**Chapter 2: Infatuation**

_Naturally, Luke heeds no mind to that news. He was a bit excited to see his classmate and friend through, if the other would hear the gossips and visit the shop. Through that was only a dream._

_A wishful dream that became a reality shortly a reality that became a nightmare few months after the reunion._

_At first when Asch visited Selena Flaelia, almost everyone including employees were shock to see the Ice Prince in a small flower store and gestured Luke to talk somewhere else. The amber haired man who stared at shock snapped out of it and nodded slowly. Handing the responsibilities temporarily to Guy, who probably didn't hear him and went outside with the blood haired man. Both redheads were in an alley to the right of the store, Luke sitting on the boxes while Asch was leaning against the wall with arms crossed. Glaring and frowning as usual._

_The awkward silence between them with Asch glaring to the side without a word was beginning to grate Luke nerves. Deciding to break the silence, he spoke up clearly._

_"…I heard you're working hard and rising up in your family company, Asch." The amber haired man began and stared at Asch._

_The blood haired man snapped his head to Luke with a brow raised. In return, Luke smiled and fidgeted nervously._

_"W-Well…" Luke stuttered, cannot help but feel that he had said something wrong. "Guy told me…That you were going to take the heir and- "_

_"I'm not, idiot." Asch cut off Luke stuttering words, narrowing his eyes slightly. Watching the confused expression on the other redhead face, he continued to speak._

_"I rejected the offer of being the heir and it was moved to my older cousin, Cantabile." The blood haired man explained, staring at Luke and dared him to say something. Satisfied to hear none, he finished. "She'll be inheriting the family business in another few months."_

_"O-Oh…So how come you're here in Daath then?" The amber haired man asked dumbly, through when it comes to Asch there are many mysteries._

_Asch became quiet, clicking his tongue and looked thoughtful. Thoughtful as in eyebrows are furrowed and frowning deeply that makes him more like he's glaring at someone than thinking. It seemed as if the blood haired man was coming up with a perfect reason instead of the actual._

_"So, how come-"Luke was about to repeat his question, thinking Asch hadn't heard it the first time._

_"I heard you the first time, dreck." Asch growled lowly at that, not amused at the idiot repeating stuff. He proceeded to answer Luke question. "I left the manor in Baticul after rejecting the offer to be the head of the family to live my own life here. This place is more…peaceful than back in the manor."_

_"That's because you spend most of your hectic life here." The amber haired man teased lightly with a grin, but dropped shortly to see the scowl etched on Asch expression._

_"I take that back about the peaceful part. It's **never** going to be peaceful with you and your friends around." The blood haired man hissed, letting out a menacing aura and glared to the side._

_He muttered something that sounded like "dreck" and "stupid" and "friends" on the line. Whatever Asch was mumbling about, Luke couldn't pick it up other than the fact Asch was insulting him._

_How nice that was, the first time they meet again after a while and it turned out like this._

_"Why did Asch even bother to visit the shop if he was going to be such an asshole?" Luke asked himself in his mind, running a hand through his bangs and sighed so loudly it caught Asch attention._

_The amber haired man always wondered why Asch sometimes voluntarily chooses to hang out with him if it was just going to be insults. It usually is Luke that asked to hang out with the other redhead, even if rejected very harshly and glared to death. Heck, he even got punched in the stomach one time because he was "annoying"._

_There was no reason to take the insults that seriously, but Luke did. He kept thinking why it bothered him to take those words to heart._

_At first, the blood haired man icy attitude left a deep impression on Luke as a "bastard". An ice he was slowly being attracted too. Those "doki-doki" sounds his heart drums so fast whenever he saw the other redhead or even talking to him. The ache in his heart from those insults and the punch hurt too. Luke wanted to be friends with Asch to figure out this feeling he had and had not much luck other than the blood haired man random mood swings. But it wasn't enough to figure out this feeling. This feeling he sees in girls' novels and gossips were slowly being unraveled. Then it hit him when he figured it out finally._

_It was love._

_Through it wasn't surprising considering the fact Asch dubbed the Ice Prince was the most popular guy in the school. Everyone loved him, wanted to be friends with him, or go out with him for their own means. Luke knows it since he heard it all the time._

_Not surprising at all._

_Asch had the looks, fame, intelligence, strength and one hell of a personality of not being swooned._

_The perfect guy of every girl's dreams._

_And this average guy, Luke had fallen in love with the so called "perfect" guy._

_Luke had no intention to confess even if the feelings will bottle up inside him and explode. He be rejected at the spot. But, that didn't matter since Asch had family business to attend to at the last year of high school and would finish his education at home._

_So, basically put he and Asch were somewhat close. If you exclude the insults and glaring all the time they meet each other either be it class or hallway._

_Luke tried to get over his…love, but strangely he couldn't._

_And that gave him a bad feeling about this** love** for Asch._

_"I didn't **visit**." Asch put emphasis, reading Luke thoughts like an open book. "I stopped by because I **happened** to be walking by and saw your stupid friends there. Also, I even saw you're ever going cheery and stupid face there in what you call a store."_

_The blood haired man smirked slightly, speaking in a snobby tone and insulting Luke at the same time. He gave a taunting stare that spoke for the amber haired man to say something back._

_Now it was Luke turn to frown, no, more like scowling and narrowed his eyes at Asch words. Luke wouldn't care if Asch insulted him, he would feel hurt by it, but that was just Asch. However, calling his friends stupid was one step closer to the border of no return._

_"Well now…" Luke started too calmly much to Asch confusion._

_The amber haired man stood up from his seat on the boxes and dusted his pants off. He walked up to Asch his face leaned very close to the other and smiled ever so politely. Luke never noticed the faint blush apparent on Asch cheeks._

_"I hate to delay you on your busy day, sir. " He began politely, pulling away from the blood haired man and walked back to the store like a mature person would when insulted right in their face._

_"You should carry on your business and forget about the peasant making a living. Good day, sir!"_

_A hand was raised to wave at Asch in the ally still, never looking back once. If Luke did turn around once to glance at Asch, he would saw predatory eyes staring at his very being._

* * *

_Asch Fon Fabre could never believe it all when he walked into Daath._

_Nothing had changed that's for sure, other than the crowding around and girls crying out how much they missed him. He paid no mind to those shallow women. But the blood haired man was more attracted to the growing people around a store called Selena Flaelia._

_Peering closely, it was a store that sold flowers and other stuff. Nothing seemed to stand out other than a familiar amber hair and a cheerful smile._

_"Wait…Amber hair…Smile…" Asch stopped to stare and think clearly, his sharp green eyes widen slightly in recognition of the amber haired man selling flowers to the customers with a smile._

_Luke._

_He was still here in Daath this entire time and making a living for himself._

_The blood haired man stood where he was, only about ten feet away from walking into the store to greet the other redhead he desperately wanted to see. His sharp green eyes stared at the ever cheerful amber haired man, greeting customers indiscriminately with a smile, suggesting flowers for special occasions and making conversations with few of the employee's. Asch gulped slowly at the sight focused only on the oblivious other redhead._

_Luke never changed. His Luke…_

_Yes, his Luke._

_Asch declared Luke his even if the other did not know about it. He wasn't sure when falling in love exactly started, but he sure as hell he realized somewhere after leaving the Academy. Asch regretted so much; regretting that he insulted Luke in the face, hitting him because of envy, and rejecting the amber haired man offer for company. All of those times, he could've spent with Luke and knew the other more. Learn about Luke dislikes and likes, his fears, everything._

_And doing everything to have Luke fall in love with him._

_The blood haired man knew that it was too late. Luke could never love him now after leaving the Academy, a memory of only arguments and harsh words etched in Luke mind forever. He tried to move on, every night and day, every minute and every second he tried to forget about Luke._

_But, Asch cannot forget about the other redhead. Luke wormed his way into Asch icy heart so deeply and melted it without much effort. Because of that, it was too painful that he could not live without Luke._

_His mind only filled with Luke smile. Luke cheerfulness. Luke friendliness. Luke hurt face. Luke nervous face. Luke blushing face. Everything about Luke to the point of obsession._

_Obsession to make Luke his and only his._

_To not let anyone touch Luke._

_To not let anyone take Luke attention away from him._

_To not let anyone see Luke expressions only Asch could see._

_To not let anyone even see Luke smiling face._

_Asch fantasies run wild of him and Luke alone. From spending time in each other company together to innocent kisses and pecks to more heated, wild kisses and involving lots of undressing. The heat becoming too much and need to be released, a paradise only for the two of them only in their shared bedroom, sleeping and snuggling against each other after their session. The peace._

_The blood haired man thoughts were interrupted when he snapped out of it to continue watching Luke. Watching just in time to see the female brunette, Tear Grants hand Luke an order of a bouquets of lilies to a customer. Luke accepted it with a smile and thanked the woman, taking the bouquets from Tear and to see their hand brushed against each other._

_Asch saw red, his blood boiling at that small-major detail. That …bitch had the guts to touch Luke and smile softly at him._

_His blood roared to walk over there, separate them both and showed that Luke only belonged to him! And only him! Even cold-blooded murder her if she makes any arguments!_

_But, he should not act like that. Not in front of Luke or any witnesses. Tear was still precious to Luke and he did not want to see Luke depressed over that bitch death. Slowly, he took a few deep breaths and calmed down. Watching with hawk eyes at Luke every movement and making sure no one else touched him that Asch deemed inappropriate._

_If he remembered, Luke used to have a crush on Tear from the gossips. The amber haired man had confessed to Tear to be rejected, but they remain as friends for a while. Even a sibling relationship they had._

_Still, that did not ease his worry one bit._

_. . . ._

_He screwed up literally._

_Asch walked over the store and gestured for Luke to come out to only talk to him. Most preferably alone. Not make insults, mostly on his fault._

_Now, Luke treated him as a stranger now._

_From the way he acted so calmly and smiled so politely._

_Not the smile full of joy around people that make his day._

_A fucking polite smile._

_The blood haired man wanted to stop Luke, but stood where he was unable to move. His sharp green eyes only watched Luke walk back into the store and smiled as he usually does when greeting Guy._

_Thundered rolled in the distance, gray clouds became darker as the rained fell down upon Asch, who is left defenseless against the merciless drums of water beating against the ground. He stared at the amber haired man talking to Guy and Tear so happily, like he never existed at all._

_What did they have that he did not have?_

_A bond formed so long ago? Kindness? Something so opposite of him?_

_Asch didn't care, but he wouldn't give up just yet. Green with envy at those two having so much of Luke smiles and company, he turned around sharply to head to his new home._

_His bangs falling flat on his face from being soaked in the rain just as his cloths were, making his appearance more appealing. He didn't care about the gasp he heard from others. If he was going to hear one, it is Luke only._

_The blood haired man saw his home coming nearer and nearer. Smirking to himself as he thought about Luke._

_His Luke._

_HisLukeHisLukeHisLukeHisLukeHisLukeHisLukeHisLukeH isLukeHisLukeHisLukeHisLukeHisLukeHisLukeHisLukeHi sLukeHisLuke!_

_Asch Fon Fabre does not give up that easily. He will use any means to have Luke to himself, even getting rid of the obstacles to his and Luke happiness._

_TBC_


	4. Chapter 4

**My Obsession**

**A/N:** The next few chapters (1-3 chapters long possibly) will be mostly flashbacks before the current time. I would say it be like a background developing up to the present. Some Chapters may be separated into Luke view or Asch View or someone else View

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Tales of the Abyss nor any Tales of games, they belong to Namco.

**Pairing:**  
Main- AschxLuke, NataliaxGuy, IonxSync  
One-sided LukexTear, AschxNatalia, and JadexGuy  
Hinted GuyxTear  
**Warning:** Yandere Asch, Language, Violence, AU, Character Deaths, Yaoi, OC's involved possibly and slight OCC.

**Helpful Tips:**  
Lorelei- Present time.  
"Lorelei" –Present time speaking  
_Lorelei_- Flashback  
_"Lorelei"_ –Flashback talking/Present time thoughts  
_**"Lorelei"**_ –Flashback Thoughts.=  
**Lorelei**- Titles/Setting/Dates/Emphasis/Diaries/Phone or Online talking  
**Lorelei**- Chapter Titles/Newspaper Article/Posters

* * *

**Chapter 3: Dread**

_After that lovely conversation from meeting his close friend after a couple of years, everything went back to almost normal._

_Almost_

_Luke checked around the store from up to down to every nook and cranny of every corner of the rooms. It wasn't unusual considering that the amber haired man was the manager had his responsibilities to keep everything organized and check that everything is in place about two times in the morning and night._

_He checked about five times this morning._

_Nothing was out of place, everything where it should be and now that only left outside. Outside, this is where Luke anxiety intensifies. The amber haired man did the usual things; arranging flowers in the vases, wiping the containers and leave no speck, organizing bags of fertilizer and flower seeds, and decorations consisting of colored papers and bows to make the bouquets. Luke tried to act normal without breaking down and looking anxious out of the blue._

_Why was he trying hard not to look so anxious?_

_It was about two weeks ago to be exact when he felt someone staring so intently at him. From the morning during the shop, to out when he goes buy groceries and entertainment and back to the shop, and even during at night whenever Luke throws out the trash, busy sweeping the front, or closing shop. The predatory stare did not lessen as the days grew into a week._

_He was lucky that one day where he happened to be heading back from Yulia City with Tear, carrying a bag of flowers for their store when he stopped in his tracks. Ignoring Tear worried question, Luke felt that stare and turned around in time to see a shadow flicker several feet away into an alleyway. The amber haired man did not bother to go after and check what it is since he felt that the person watching him was long gone at the moment. Finally listening to Tear and turned around, he ushered her that he would talk about it when inside the store. The brunette was reluctant, but nodded and they both quickly walked to the floral shop._

_On that same day, evening now the amber haired man told both Guy and Tear what had been going on for about a week. Tear frowned as so did the blond as well; Guy's cheerful aura turned serious in a split second and had both hands on Luke shoulders._

_"You have to report this, Luke!" Guy suggested strongly and bluntly, worried evident in the bright blue eyes._

_"I agree with Guy, Luke. " Tear gave a full nod of agreement._

_"D-Don't worry! I'll be fine!" Luke exclaimed, happy that his two friends were worried about him yet he didn't want them to stress over something trivial as this. "Whoever watching me is going to get bored and- "_

_"Luke." Tear cut off the amber haired boy with a slight glare, entering teaching mode now. "It not that easy to get rid of a stalker who's watching YOU, we don't even know who it is or we even met this person before. A week may have almost passed and yes, it seems nothing compared to months, but remember Luke…A stalker can be impatient."_

_"And he or she can get you when you are alone with no escape. " Guy added helpfully to Tear information. "It's best to report it and one of us will have to stay with you all the time from now on."_

_"But still…" Luke wanted to retort, but seeing the worried looks his two friends had he gave up. "…All right."_

_"Good, we'll check in at the police station tomorrow after work." The brunette relaxed her shoulders slightly, satisfied to hear a good answer._

_The blond did not miss the slightly nervous look his best friend had and grinned, patting Luke head and ruffled the amber locks._

_"Hey, we're only worried about you, buddy." Guy reassured the amber haired man, pulling his hand away._

_"I know…"_

_Yes, Luke knew that they were worried. But that wasn't what set him off about this entire thing. He had a feeling that it won't be that easy to solve the problem with his stalker. Even if the authorities will help him out, that nagging gut feeling said something else._

* * *

_Currently right now after that, two weeks gone by quickly. The trio had reported of a stalker roaming around the parts, specifically following Luke to the chief of the police department, Aslan Frings. An albino sporting features of a Malkuth denizen, including a few of the Malkuth theme on his uniform. A very dedicated man supporting the citizens in the heed of trouble that nodded at Luke report of a stalker._

_The Chief said he will look into it soon as possible, his words held true stated by another man Aslan was talking to earlier before the trio walked in. Aslan introduced the other as Jade Curtiss, a detective consisting of dark blond hair and crimson eyes. The detective appearance spoke casual and cool, especially with those glasses of his._

_In Luke opinion, what only irked him about Jade were the sarcasm and the ever smiling face etched. But the amber haired man said nothing about his opinion until Jade started staring at him, Luke stared back with a raise brow._

_"…Excuse me…Mr. Lorelei is it?" The detective spoke in a polite tone, his crimson eyes never taking away from Luke._

_A slight nod was Jade answer._

_"Ah…I heard much about you from the townspeople here." Jade smiled more if that were possible. "A very well-mannered boy, always cheerful to the heart despite being an orphan, average grades and sports, no criminal record, and making a living of selling flowers…"_

_"Your point is, sir?" Luke cut off when the list continued way too much._

_"Now Luke, that's quite rude to say it like that." Tear lightly scolded the amber haired man, but Luke shrugged and paid not much mind._

_"No, no, it's all right." The detective reassured the brunette he felt no offense. "My point being Mr. Lorelei is that your case and judging from your history. There would be no reason for someone to be stalking you if you had offended anyone, made any enemies, or someone hated you if what the townspeople said about you were true; a cheerful idiot that is almost friends with everyone."_

_The trio stared in shock of the words that came out of Jade mouth. Luke was unsure if he should be angry at the insult or be thankful for the information. Anger got the better of him and glared at the detective. Jade only became more amused at the anger showing on the amber haired man face. It looked so childish._

_"So Mr. Curtiss, are you trying to say that someone is obsessed with Luke and stalking him basically?" Guy put it very bluntly, earning quite a stare. The blond blinked and looked at his friends and the two professionals. "What?"_

_Tear appeared slightly uncomfortable and glanced over to Luke, who looked more paled and shock than anyone else. There was Aslan who looked thoughtful at that question and looked over to see what Jade was thinking. The detective was neutral as ever._

_"Guy…Why did you have to say that…?" Luke asked his best friend in an eerily calm tone. "You don't even-"_

_"It's possible and I was about to suggest that thank you, Mr. Gardios." Jade cut the amber haired man off with a smile that looked so ominous._

_It was Guy turn to pale at that smile. He wondered if it was right to say that or not just now._

_The detective turned back to Luke, whose brow was raised._

_"Now, Mr. Lorelei…We'll do our best to investigate this and you can go back to your normal life for the moment. Do remember to not be alone anytime now and stick with your friends when going out until this is dealt with." Jade stated instead of suggested, very strongly and stared at Luke. "Understand?"_

_"…Yes."_

_Luke regretted that one moment that three days later after reporting and then is reported to be missing.  
_

* * *

**A/N:**

Terribly Short...I know...T-T Summer already started through! And too many ideas. . Also, my USB drive became corrupted and needed to be formatted. Thus...I lost the remaining chapters I worked on, especially for Devils Love! D: I apologize...


	5. Chapter 5

**My Obsession**

**A/N:** The next few chapters (1-3 chapters long possibly) will be mostly flashbacks before the current time. I would say it be like a background developing up to the present. Some Chapters may be separated into Luke view or Asch View or someone else View

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Tales of the Abyss nor any Tales of games, they belong to Namco.

**Pairing:**  
Main- AschxLuke, NataliaxGuy, IonxSync  
One-sided LukexTear, AschxNatalia, GuyxLuke  
Hinted GuyxTear  
**Warning:** Yandere Asch, Language, Violence, AU, Character Deaths, Yaoi, OC's involved possibly and slight OCC.

**Helpful Tips:**  
Lorelei- Present time.  
"Lorelei" –Present time speaking  
_Lorelei_- Flashback  
_"Lorelei"_ –Flashback talking/Present time thoughts  
_**"Lorelei"**_ –Flashback Thoughts.=  
**Lorelei**- Titles/Setting/Dates/Emphasis/Diaries/Phone or Online talking  
**Lorelei**- Chapter Titles/Newspaper Article/Posters

**Chapter 4: Silent Affections, Unspoken Fear**

_In a small café known named "New Light", a certain blood haired man stared at the window across from this café at the familiar floral shop. An evident scowl showed on his handsome features._

_Earlier when preparing to leave to find a job to make a living and keep watch over his object of affection, his not close friend Sync appeared. A petite green haired boy that could be mistake as Ion twin if it weren't for the spike like hair, easily distinguished by that and the black and green attire he wore and the nonchalant attitude Sync had. The lettuce haired man heard of his return in Daath and made it a duty to screw his mood almost every second._

_Literally_

_Normally, he would slam his door in front of Sync face when recognizing the green hair. No one else has that strange hair color anyway. But, Sync said loudly enough that he was treating Asch. To a café no less. An act that was very…un-Sync like in his opinion, it should be whatever girlfriend or boyfriend Sync should be inviting. Even his crush will do!_

_Nonetheless Asch accepted the offer as he had nothing better to do. It was nice to waste some time relaxing and drinking tea and eating a few sweets before doing what he wanted. Except now he had definitely have something to do while in this café across from the floral shop Luke manages._

_Ignoring any attempt of conversation, better term is noise from Sync. Asch sharp green eyes glared at a redhead flirting with HIS Luke. The blood haired man was glad that Luke was rejecting any advances the flirting redhead had to offer, but Luke should've done it more harshly instead of being polite all the time. The flirty bastard left eventually by Guy ushering him to buy something and he did, a bouquet of roses. The blond wasn't happy about his best friend looking uncomfortable around that redhead._

_"**Guy should've done that earlier…What a best friend he is…"** Asch thought almost angrily at that. He went back to staring at his Luke now, admiring the angelic light the amber haired man had around him._

_That was till there was a snap directly at his face._

_The blood haired man blinked and glared at Sync for breaking his thoughts about his Luke. Sync crossed his arms and raises a brow at the glare._

_"How long are you going to ignore me and have a decent conversation?" The lettuce head man questioned Asch._

_"I have better things to do than listen to your pointless babble. Does that answer your question?" Asch answered in the bluntest way possible, taunting at the same time and smirked. He picked his cup of tea and drank slowly in satisfaction._

_"When are you going to stop stalking Lorelei over there?" Sync countered, smirking in victory when the blood haired man choked on his tea. Haughty green eyes watch in amusement at Asch trying not to act improper and regain his cool._

_Sync so badly wanted to record this moment on his phone through he be having an angry redhead after his hide later if he did._

_"…What bullshit are you talking about now, Sync?" The blood haired man asked in a strain voice, but kept his glare aiming at the lettuce head. His sharp green eyes narrows suspiciously at him, if Sync knew…_

_"It's not that difficult to tell after all." The lettuce head stated nonchalantly, taking a bite of his chocolate chip mint ice cream cake. Swallowing after chewing to speak again to not appear disgusting in front of someone. "You always and I mean always been staring at Lorelei like you wanted to screw him there. Added to that, look like you want to kill someone else that wanted to get close to him."_

_"And your point is?" Asch demanded for Sync to hurry on and stop beating around the bush._

_"Confess." Sync answered bluntly, expecting another glare but it was clear that Asch was puzzled by this._

_The lettuce haired man sighs dramatically. Asch really was stupid AND stubborn at the same time when it comes to feelings. So being the smart one, he decided to enlighten his **friend** about this._

_"Instead of being a creeper and stalking your crush living across from here, just confess." Sync elaborated for the blood haired man. "It's easy."_

_"**Hell no it's not…"** Asch thought to himself with a loud sigh and rubbed his forehead with his hand. A headache was coming._

_"What proof do you have that I was **stalking**? " The blood haired man demanded, growling in annoyance. He did not like it when people read him too easily like this lettuce head. "And why would I be interested in someone like that dreck over there?"_

_"Do I have to be so specific about your feelings from just watching you?" Sync asked sarcastically, through rather dramatically acting as if Asch was very stupid which he was at the moment and that was one of the rarest things ever._

_That sarcasm dripping from the lettuce head made Asch grit his teeth, exactly knowing what Sync was hinting. The blood haired man asks himself many times why he hangs out with this annoying one. Nonetheless, he was silent while listening to Sync already talking on ahead without him answering the dramatic question._

_"Since Upala High School Private Academy, for at least the entire last few years until you left and our graduation, you have been staring at Luke Flammel Lorelei like he was your property, glaring at anyone else who gets close to him and you being very talkative around him that was more than a sentence." The lettuce head began slowly, picking up the summarizing before pointing his finger at Asch rather like a woman would do dramatically to tell her best friend of the sole truth of her feelings toward a crush. Sync eyes squinted at Asch, the frown etched on his face as he said the words Asch would rather not hear from someone else reading him easily._

_"It's common sense, Asch… You are in love with Luke Flammel Lorelei."_

_Asch stared at Sync as if the lettuce head had grown a head yet he kept calm about hearing Sync assumption. Both men were in a staring contest to see who would fall first; Asch with his denial or Sync would speak again if he needed to which he hates unless amusing. For what seem like a long time, Asch slowly stood up from his seat and left the café after putting his share of pay down on the table quietly. Sync matching green eyes stared at the blood haired man figure leaving the café, totally finding this alienating._

_Normally, Asch would deny and yell at him angrily for suggesting something like that. But, the blood haired man was quiet, leaving the café without another word nor a single thought Sync could read from._

_"**Asch better not do something stupid**…" The lettuce head man thought to himself and shrugged, deciding to finish the rest of his coffee._

_While Sync stayed at the café, Asch on the other hand chose to walk around the town to think for a while of what Sync said. He hadn't expected for his **friend** to get that assumption so easily, was he really that easy to read?_

_The blood haired man could only laugh as he remembered what Sync had thought that he didn't realize his feelings to Luke. He did actually, when he left before the last year before their high school graduation when heading home to do business. Through he was more bothered at the "stalking" part, Asch asked himself if he really was paying so much attention to Luke._

_Sure, Luke was cute, perfect and everything that wasn't Asch. But Luke had that charm about him he adore very much, a very good charm that affected the blood haired man this much. That smiling face the amber haired man always had would always etch his mind yet never send directly at him, only to someone else. He stopped a few blocks away from his home, scowling as he remembered how that redhead playboy bastard was flirting with HIS Luke and like lightning bolts, it struck him the fact that his Luke could be taken away anytime. Away from him. Never, never would he let anyone take his only light, the only perfection in his eyes, that warmth that could make someone day better and keep Luke locked up if needed to!_

_Never, he would kill anyone that tried to take Luke away from him._

_Smirking silently to himself, Asch walked back to his house to make the preparations that would take some time, two weeks to be exact. So many plans flying through his head and would find the right opportunity to get the amber haired man when he was alone. Luke would be staying where he was from now on. No "If's" or "Buts" about it._

_TBC  
_

* * *

**A/N:**_  
_The...somewhat worse chapter I had. I thought this was going to be part of Chapter 3 since I haven't looked into it for a while till I looked again to realize...I did posted up half of it and I just thought "Whatever!" and you get this. I'll explain again, this is like two weeks before the last chapter where Asch starts stalking Luke and began to make some room for Luke to live with him. Of course without Luke consent.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Well, this took a bit of time yet it is finished! This chapter I mean. It's longer than usual, because I hated how the last one I had were short and I cut them off short. This is somewhat of mostly Luke view and couple of Asch view. The next chapter will have a part of the flashback before moving onward to the present. I apologize for all the waits! *Bows*

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Tales of the Abyss nor any Tales of games, they belong to Namco.

**Pairing:**  
Main- AschxLuke, NataliaxGuy, IonxSync  
One-sided LukexTear, AschxNatalia, and JadexGuy  
Hinted GuyxTear  
**Warning:** Yandere Asch, Language, Violence, AU, Character Deaths, Yaoi, OC's involved possibly and OOC.

**Helpful Tips:**  
Lorelei- Present time.  
"Lorelei" –Present time speaking  
_Lorelei_- Flashback  
_"Lorelei"_ –Flashback talking/Present time thoughts  
_**"Lorelei"**_ –Flashback Thoughts.=  
**Lorelei**- Titles/Setting/Dates/Emphasis/Diaries/Phone or Online talking  
**Lorelei**- Chapter Titles/Newspaper Article/Posters

* * *

**Chapter 5: Love Message**

_Another day in Daath with the bustles of people going back and forth in a rush, their daily plans already in mind as they headed to their destination in Daath. The usual clear blue skies were cloudy today, an unusual dark shades against the edges and a more so darker blues on the bodies a sign a heavy rainfall would begin any minutes. Another reason for the rush the people were having, carrying umbrella's with them in case they could not make it back in home in time. At the Selena Flaelia that was doing business even in the moodiest days ever, there were fewer costumers than the usual on a normal sunny day, but the workers didn't mind at all and acted as if today were another daily work._

_Outside handing out the bouquets of flowers to the costumers that paid was Luke. The amber haired man smiled politely as usual, thanking the costumers that left, and greeted some that wished to buy. Luke had finished wrapping up a dozen of pure white lilies in light blue paper and tied a scarlet ribbon at the end, keeping them close together without a loose in his work and places them down on the small hangers before starting the next one with roses this time. The amber haired man hummed while cutting off the thorns and the rough looking stems as if he were polishing a rough diamond to shin with perfection, doing the same with the next rose till he reach a dozen. He pause for a moment, holding a now thorn free rose in his hand and stared at it in deep thoughts._

_Strange since Asch had returned to Daath for about two weeks now, Luke mind had been filled with the blood haired man. Sure, he thought about Asch time to time and recently it was more than he usually would think about Asch. Perhaps the blood haired man return brought some hope in Luke heart, a chance that he can be able to confess his love to Asch. Then again if he thought about it, there was no way for Asch to like him. He could only laugh softly at that, knowing he had no chance to be with Asch. The blood haired man must've had a girl in mind already. A beautiful woman with class and grace that could charm a man with a smile, a woman that is most suited to be by Asch side. Yet, just the mere thought of it brought several pangs to his heart making him clutch his chest slightly as he grimaced._

_He should stop thinking about Asch and the heart aching stuff for a while. Luke sighed loudly, turning his head when Guy called his name. The amber haired man blinks and stared at Guy, placing the rose down and walked over to the blond. The seriousness lacing on the blond features made Luke worry anxiously. Was it…that?_

_"…Something wrong, Guy?" Luke asked slowly, his apple green eyes questioning if it was that again._

_"…It happened again." Guy answered the unspoken question that spoke loudly in Luke eyes, extending his hand out to give his best friend something. It was a fully bloomed scarlet rose with a neatly pink bow tied to the stem. Attach to the bow was a small note written as "To Luke" in elegant, cursive letters._

_"That's the sixth one in six days." The amber haired man stated, staring at the flower in his hands and feeling the dread grow more as the days had passed by. He wasn't exactly sure what to make of these flowers mysteriously appearing and looked at Guy with pleading eyes._

_"And you're sure that no one saw who put this?"_

_"It's a mystery I know, Luke." The blond nodded, wishing he could find this person playing around with Luke mental state and beat the crap out of him for making his best friend scared of his wits. "We can ask the others or our customers if they had seen someone suspicious placing these roses here."_

_"I guess…But it's been six days. A day per rose…" Luke shook his head, distraught at this mystery._

_Six days ago, a rose began to appear at the same place outside the store on one of the tables placing flower pots. All of them had one thing in common was a tag that was written in the same handwriting "To Luke" it said and each rose had different meaning to them. At first, Luke wasn't particularly bothered by it meaning he had secret admirers nothing uncommon here. Yet on the third day, it began to scare Luke as the floral gifts. It worried his friends of the scared redhead flinching every time Florian or someone else found a rose for Luke who would flinch. The auburn haired man would slowly turn around, his expression alarm and fearful upon the rose in one of his friends hand with a tag, and then cautiously let his fingers wrap around the thorn free rose expecting for the flower to bite his hand out of the blue. Then he would stare at the rose for no longer than three minutes before everything, every place, and every action went back to normal in the store._

_The auburn haired man distraught was interrupted by Guy hand place on his head and then ruffled furiously. Luke yelped and started fussing of his beloved hair being made into a mess by his best friend._

_"H-Hey! Not the hair, Guy!" Luke exclaimed, narrowing his eyes to a glare toward the blond that is still messing with Luke short auburn locks._

_The blond laughed at the sight of Luke when caught his glare, finding no threat in those attempted angered green eyes. Luke couldn't make a man fall dead with his glare even if he wanted to be how Guy usually viewed the attempted glare. If Luke was deadly serious, then that is a different story. The blond pulled his hand away from his best friend auburn locks after a few minutes, the grin still present on his ever so optimistic expressions, and staring at Luke weak glare. Luke huff a breath out before beginning to fix his hair with his fingers, finding so much fortune his hair was short and easy to take care of, and if it were ever long then his auburn locks would be tangled in knots already._

_"Don't worry about it too much, Luke. " Guy reassured his best friend, watching Luke fix his hair with his blue eyes. "I'm sure this person is shy and would show up anytime soon. Or we can catch him or her."_

_"Hopefully, you're right, Guy." The auburn haired man sighed, removing his fingers from the red locks of his hair, and turn to Guy with a soft smile._

_The smile concealing the small doubts that continued to grow with each reassurance Guy or anyone else had since day one. There was everything to worry about._

_Especially that later night when Luke stayed inside the store and the others left to their homes. Tear and Guy were the most reluctant, but it wasn't the first time Luke ever stayed inside the store for the night and the auburn haired man always had the door locked at night before he went to sleep. It was the usual business with the papers piling up out of bills for the store, orders from their customers, gift cards, and other times were Luke wanted to tidy up the store before bed._

_Late at night, thirty minutes close to midnight it was when Luke was still up, not feeling a wink of sleep coming to him yet. He sat at the tables in the store where the bouquets of many flowers surrounded him in the lit room; his green eyes staring intently at the six roses, including the one from today were sitting on a vase. His focus on the roses had his mind tune out to the thunderstorms and lightning outside the night, the clouds tinting up a bright white along the edges as the sky brightens for a second. Observing them to be exact, many times he tried to understand the messages in them. No, he did understand the message yet hoped it was simply a mistake and these mind games would end. The auburn haired man was a manager of a floral shop after all, knowing some meanings of a few flowers with some help from books and Tear herself, and thus that was why he couldn't help hoping he made a mistake in reading those roses._

_**"The first day…"** Luke thought to himself, picking up a pink tea rose gently, and stared right at the white petals edged with bright pink. **"…Tea rose symbolize 'I'll remember always'…."**_

_The second day had been a stunning mademoiselle moss rose, a rose that Luke felt flattered at first._

_The third day was a bright scarlet rose that was thorn free, this begun to freak the auburn haired man with these messages._

_The forth day this time was a honey yellow rose, which had perked some confusion from Luke._

_The fifth day began to alienate Luke with a dark crimson rose with its edges a bit crispy._

_The sixth day which was today was the full bloom scarlet he received._

_All of them having something in common other than the tags written for Luke, and the auburn haired man wished he was once a naïve fool. Added to never care about reading books or take lessons from Tear about flower languages. These roses sitting on the clear glass vase mean something._

_**"…'I'll remember always'*, 'Confessions of love'*, 'Love at first sight'*, 'jealousy'*, 'mourning'*, and 'I still love you'*or 'I love you'*…."** The auburn haired man thoughts continued, going through each rose in order of the day they came in._

_His green eyes still keen with intent to find a hidden message that had only one message flat out on the front in the roses. So few minutes had passed, yet it felt like hours while the hands of the clock lay against the wall ticks loudly in the silent room. Luke let out a loud sigh and gave up now, he slump back against the chair and stared at the pale sea green ceiling._

_"…Guess it's no good…It's a flat out love message…but why the jealousy and mourning?" Luke spoke loudly to himself, sitting up straight and scratched his head in frustration._

_Perhaps he should give it up for the night and rest up for tomorrow. Speaking of time however, Luke turn his gaze to blink in surprise that it was 11:55 PM, just five minutes before midnight, and he had been staying up since 10 PM. Now he thought about it, the fatigue was beginning to hit him now with the heaviness of his eyes and his aching limbs._

_**"…I really need some sleep…"** The auburn haired man thought to himself, standing up from his seat and pushes the chair, and grabbed the vase of roses._

_He headed to the counter, placing the vase down next to the cash register, and made sure it was align with nothing out of place. With that done, he was about to walk to the farthest of the room next to the stairs to turn off the lights until there was a sound that froze him standing there. Hitting against the glass door was the first knock, a polite and loud knock that even so, Luke didn't dare to turn around to look. Fear and panic took over the auburn haired man senses, his mind reeling in the fact it was late at night and he made sure earlier to lock the doors, and who would visit the store late at night?_

_There was another knock, louder than the first time and it went again for three more times. Yet it took some will for Luke to turn around slowly to see who it was._

_The auburn haired man thought he was crazy! It most likely is Tear or Guy checking up on him, or some mischievous little imp with his friends playing pranks on him. Not that stranger who was sending him love messages and visiting him late at night when he or she should be visiting him during the day. It was one of those scenes where the soon to be victim where be the killer target at this hour._

_Luke could only let out a quiet strain laugh at the mere imagination, convincing himself it is most likely Tear, Guy or a mischievous brat. But it wasn't the following persons he expected would be, not even who a stranger that Luke would assume be sending those roses. No, it was a man that looked similar to him except with a taste of darker clothing opposite of his white garments, long blood colored hair, and a stern look in those narrow green eyes that were obviously lacing with annoyance._

_"….Asch…?" The auburn haired man voice came out as a whisper._

_The panic and fear he felt before replace into confusion, his mind reeling forward into automatic gear as his body moved forward to the front glass door. He pulled out a key, hurriedly unlocking the door while the blood haired man waited impatiently for Luke, and the door opened shortly enough for Asch who didn't waste a moment to walk inside quickly. Luke closed the door, locking it quickly to hear a heavy drizzle outside and tilted his head to catch the sight of the rain falling down. His sight stayed on the rain, mesmerized by the rare nights where it would rain._

_A cough brought his attention through, forcing Luke to turn his gaze away to the annoyed looking Asch. The blood haired man arms were crossed, staring deeply right into Luke green eyes with own matching ones with an emotion Luke couldn't read. But Luke could guess it was something negative._

_"…So, what were you doing out late at night, Asch?" Luke asked after a brief pause of silence, walking over to the small café machine sitting in one corner of the room. He was quickly making something for them to drink, something even Luke can do without messing it up, and he was doing it out of politeness while waiting for an answer._

_"...I had some business with moving my stuff from the manor at Baticul to Daath here. It just finished and I was out late while I was staying at Sync place temporarily." Asch answered nonchalantly; his green eyes followed Luke every moment._

_"Basically while you were heading to your new home in Daath, it started to rain and my store was the closet place to take shelter." The auburn haired man summarized, turning around with two mugs in hand. One of them white decorated with black puppies while the other was vice versa with kitties._

_There was a slight nod from the blood haired man as an answer, not willing to say much or perhaps never having to say much in the first place. Luke wasn't sure, nonetheless moved to place the mugs down in front of the chairs directly across from another, and pulled the chair nearest to him to take his seat. He looked at Asch, who was still waiting and stared at the mug with curiosity before looking at Luke in confusion. The auburn haired man raised a hand and offered Asch his hospitality that dawned in the blood haired man shortly. Without wasting a second, Asch moved toward the table, pulling the chair and took his seat across from Luke. His narrow green eyes staring at the mug filled with hot chocolate, almost as if suspicious of the drink. Luke couldn't help roll his eyes exasperatedly at the sight before him, it was just like Asch._

_"It's only hot chocolate you know." The auburn haired man stated, picking up his own white mug with black puppy prints and cool the hot drink with a soft blow between his lips. When he found that it was cool enough, he press the mug against his lips and started to sip the sweet drink unaware of being watch by intent mirroring green eyes._

_"…Coming from you who are known as a horrible cook, I doubt it." Asch countered with a smirk, ignoring any glares from the similar redhead across from him and picked up his mug anyway. He was bemused at the white kitties print against the black mug through, but didn't think much on it and sipped his drink after cooling it._

_Silence came between the two redheads while they drank slowly, the silence steadily growing between the two. Asch wasn't the one to converse anything unless needed while Luke was quite timid around the blood haired man, fearful of his temper even due to the memories of how Asch snaps easily when with him. The auburn haired man places his mud down, his drink half-way finished and shifted nervously. His fingers tap against the mug lightly, his round green eyes glance around constantly and he bit his lower lip, unsure what to say to break this pausing silence. To his surprise however, it was Asch that broke it._

_"…So I assume this store doing well?" The blood haired man began, questioning the store flourishing business and it seem quite popular in this part of Daath. His hot chocolate finished and the mug place down, having no attention or perhaps the only attention he ever had was Luke himself._

_His narrow green eyes stared at the usually more cheerful man sitting across from him, the background of pure white roses sitting in the vases behind Luke suited the auburn haired man air very much. If he were allowed too, he would sigh and stared dreamily at his object of affection yet restrained to be the image he had created and waited for an answer. Asch didn't miss the surprise darting on Luke face briefly melting into an embarrass look. A smile appeared on Luke lips, although a nervous bashing kind of smile that is appealing to Asch eyes._

_"Yeah, Selena Flaelia has been doing really well here. Tear, Guy, and everyone working the store are happy, growing flowers with care, seeing the customers smile and happy with them, and making a life here…It's been well." Luke rambled without knowing, but crimson stained his cheeks more when realizing it. He stared at the table immediately by instinct, afraid he would hear Asch comments that he was rambling with annoyance, but nothing came which made Luke head slowly tilt up to stare at the nonchalant expression Asch had._

_"…Hmm…Least you're not getting into trouble like debts and stuff." Asch commented with a small scoff, smirking upon seeing the adorable pout Luke had._

_"Hey! I'm not that stupid! I don't cause trouble!" The auburn haired man retorted, attempting a glare that would fail no less._

_"Says the idiot who would get himself hurt and bullied if I'm not around." The blood haired man countered, the smirk growing in amusement at seeing so many emotions Luke had. But there was one thing he wanted to see the most and would see it very soon._

_"Shut up, that was a long time ago you know…" The pouting Luke muttered, growing irritated at being reminded of his school days. It wasn't just the bullies and getting himself hurt, there was Asch who didn't like him very much and wouldn't hesitate to hurt him to make sure the dubbed Ice Prince got his alone time like he needed._

_"Whatever." Asch shrugged and acted apathetically now, looking around the room till his gaze landed on the vase filled with six colored roses place on the countertop._

_Luke followed Asch gaze, frowning when he noticed Asch staring at the vase of those love messages he had been receiving for six days. He turned his gaze away from the roses to Asch, blinking to find some sort of emotion in those usually annoyed sharp green eyes. It was like, happiness or joy, but no, that couldn't be right. Asch isn't usually the kind that would get happy and those were just roses. Roses that had meanings in them specifically toward Luke, but Asch wouldn't know that._

_"…Were those from your girlfriend?" The blood haired man asked out of nowhere, his eyes still on those six colored roses before adding something. "They seem out of place."_

_"Girlfriend?" The auburn haired man repeated, flabbergasted at hearing such a question and stared at Asch with wide green eyes. Whatever made Asch think he had a girlfriend when he was already in love with someone else?! If this were one of those moments he was still drinking that hot chocolate and heard that question, he would've spit it right out somewhere._

_Luke, expecting some sort of snappy comments or a smirking Asch that wouldn't hesitate to say something miserable for Luke did not expect a very dark glare from Asch when their eyes met. The auburn haired man flinches visibly and looked fearful from the sudden dark look Asch had. Did he say…something wrong…?_

_"You and…Tear are together, aren't you?" Asch spat out the brunette name like it was poison, letting out a dark growl._

_"W-What are you talking about, Asch…?" Luke stuttered out his question, confused at this sudden change of mood. He watches Asch stands up abruptly, shutting his eyes tightly when he heard the table slam and the table shook from the impact, making the mugs spill out their contents onto the table._

_"Is it that hard to answer a 'yes' or 'no' question, Luke? I asked a simple question." The blood haired man continued._

_The glare never lessened, only turning angrier at the mere thought of Luke and Tear together. Yet, Asch was hurt, very hurt. Knives he caused himself were digging into his icy heart that was warmed up by Luke, making more scars due to the growing fact that Luke and Tear could be together. No, that Luke might love Tear. Asch didn't want that, he didn't want that at all. He wanted Luke to himself, not Tear or anyone else will have him!_

_Thus the dark look he had, it wasn't about the roses that were out of place, but the fact Luke already belonged to Tear. The blood haired man glaring down at the object of his affection, the envy of Tear always grabbing Luke attention, being able to touch him like he couldn't, and that caused the knives to twist and dig deeper into his heart. He didn't care if Luke was trying to scoot away, trying to escape his sights like a scared little puppy escaping a scolding from his master, and he wanted to say it was a cute sight to see. But right now, he had some things to make clear of to Luke._

_"Are you and Tear together are not?" Asch repeated his question, annoyed at the lack of words and impatient for an answer. An answer that would relieve his heavy heart or perhaps finally shred it to pieces to be sewn crookedly back together, either way he listened to his Luke stuttering out an answer._

_"N-No, A-Asch!" Luke answered a 'No', a vague answer. He continued quickly before Asch can interrupt him, not that the blood haired man would._

_"T-Tear is just…a friend…S-She's like an s-sister that s-supported me…"_

_That one stuttering and clear sentence rang the bells in Asch mind, soothing his aching heart and made him feel hopeful. Hopeful he could still win Luke if the auburn haired man knew what had been happening this week. Asch never realized that after his moody dark expression cleared up, there was a feral smirk and a strange glint in his eyes that made Luke more fearful. Upon seeing the fear Luke had, he frowned now, confused at such fear his Luke had. What was it that Luke was scared about?_

_"U-Um…Asch…The roses earlier…I don't know who gave them…It just appeared out of nowhere on one of the tables outside for six days…a day per each rose…With a tag saying it was for me…J-Just to clear that up!" Luke stood up as well, shaking a bit from that small coerced questioning a few minutes ago and picked up the mugs that were knocked over with trembling hands._

_He turned around, both mugs in hand as he moved over to where the mini sink was. The auburn haired man tried his best not to show his shaking body. The fear that was instilled in him from just a glare and it wasn't the usual glare Asch had. It was a dark, hurt, and angry glare that could kill if it were able to and the actions now…_

_**"Asch…What were you trying to say…?"** Luke thought to himself, washing the mugs thoroughly so that the chocolate and milk won't stain the container and place it on the drying rack somewhere._

_Asch asked about those roses and if his girlfriend aka Tear (Who wasn't his girlfriend in the first place) gave them to him. But there was something else in those words Luke couldn't understand with his slow mind. There seem to be a connection with love and…_

_All actions stop, his hand pressed against the faucet of the sink and unaware of cat-like footsteps walking closer to him. Luke place a hand against his lips, trying hard to not let any sounds out._

_**"How could…Why…?"** The auburn haired man thought to himself, more confused of the reasons themselves than the connections he made._

_After tuning out from the reality so long, Luke ears perked up to the storm outside that abated leaving back to the normal drizzle. He never realized there had been a storm outside and turns his glance to the glass door where the lightning strikes blinded his eyes and then, the clear sound of the electricity buzzing before it finally short-circuited. The bright room had finally fallen behind the curtains of darkness. Luke stood still immediately, hurriedly searching for the backup power to light up the room. Being alone with Asch right now wasn't good, especially with his mind still unclear._

_"I-I'll get the power back on in a second, Asch! So stay where you are!" Luke shouted, searching desperately for the controls panels and moved slowly in shuffles close to the wall._

_His trembling hands would not cease the clear images of Asch dark expression would not hide for even a minute while he moved. The darkness blinding his eyes, clouding his judgment did not help at all once more fearing that he would witness the same expression in this dark room of his store. When sure that he was close to the control panels, a warm hand place over his own made Luke yelped and jump from the sudden contact and was about to pull his hand away when unable to by a tight grip. A rough pull tear him away from the wall and colliding against something solid, an arm wrapped around him tightly and Luke was about to struggle when a familiar voice appease his struggles._

_"Idiot, calm the hell down. It's me…" Asch voice broke the panicking voices in Luke head, clearing his head as he stared right up to Asch. Through the darkness had hidden the identity._

_"…Sorry…" Luke apologized a moment later, his trembling ceased finally and sighed in relief. Maybe he was going crazy and should forget about it, but the questions wouldn't stop bothering him._

_Slowly and reluctantly it seemed, Asch let go of Luke yet held his hand still and scan around the dark room where the lightning flashes were the only source of light. The room brightens up for an instant before going dark once more, the thundering noises heard between each flash was clear to their ears. After a brief pause in the flash of light, Asch turned around as he spoke while Luke watches his back._

_"Where's the control panel?" The blood haired man asked, through rather demanding it and took a step slowly dragging Luke behind him._

_"It…should be behind the counter." Luke answered calmly, his mind debating so much._

_The auburn haired man didn't hear the rest of Asch words, too deep in his own thoughts now he had calmed down. Luke was sure he was crazy, insane even to think that Asch would be like that. It just wasn't Asch after all. Besides, he was totally convinced that Asch wouldn't even dare look at him that way and someone with the same status of nobility would suit the blood haired man perfectly._

_He was unaware that Asch had dragged to the counter now, more like led him like a lost puppy and that his hand was clenching over his heart once more. The thought panged his heart, greatly, and it was normal since well…he had feelings for Asch._

_**"I must be an idiot to the very end…"** The auburn haired man thought bitterly to himself, closing his eyes and restrained an incoming sigh._

_A brush against his ear snapped him out of it, tilting his head up in time of a flash to find Asch facing him with a alien expression of concern. Luke felt his cheeks heat up from the intense stare, a hand raised to feel whatever Asch had done to feel something soft. Soft like petals and then there was a stem. He looked at the blood-haired man, confused of this gesture despite the rush of relief. Then the hand holding his own moved to his wrist and pulled him against a broad chest that most likely belonged to Asch, forcing the blood to rise up more to Luke cheeks as his eyes widen at this gesture, and he couldn't see any expression where he his head was resting._

_"A-Asch?! What are you doing?!" Luke exclaimed and squirmed, trying to be released from the hug._

_"…Shut up…." Was the only answer Luke received._

_The squirming ceased, leaving a very confused Luke in the sudden warmth of Asch embrace. He sighed loudly and glances over at Asch, the unknowing blush still present on his face. It was difficult to read Asch thoughts right now. And it was this kind of person that Luke had fallen hard for._

_"…Hey, Asch…"The auburn haired man began slowly, earning an 'Hmm' of attention from Asch and continued on. But it was difficult to spit out the words concerning the possible fact that it was foolish._

_"Were you…Did you…" There was the incoherent question that couldn't be finished._

_"What?" The blood haired man demanded, annoyance lacing his voice as he urged Luke to quickly ask his question._

_"…Did you send those roses to me six days ago…?" Luke finally spit out his question, through it was soft yet firm. He needed to know no matter what._

_Silence, there was silence now. If Luke wasn't feeling Asch arms still around him, he would've thought that the blood haired man wasn't even there in this store anymore. Yet again it was one of those another pregnant silence, making Luke stomach growing more anxious as he waited for an answer. A response at least, hell even a sarcastic comment or a push._

_When the eerie silence had broken, there was an answer he didn't expect. A **laugh** and it was Asch laugh._

_Asch Fon Fabre dubbed as the Ice Prince was **laughing**!_

_Luke was surprised, shock to the bone even that he could've sworn girls would swoon and puppies would die just hearing this unexpected development. Something was off about Asch laugh through, it wasn't happy nor warm, more like amused as if a little kid has solved mystery belonging to his friends after all the struggle and there was more of…darker tone in it. When the laughter began to fade away, the rumbling of Asch chest vibrating against his ceased to intake of breathes to calm down, and then the arms gripping around him tighten so painfully making Luke gasp in pain._

_**"W-What the…?"** The auburn haired man thought, confused now at the sudden change of mood. He struggled, not squirmed, but struggle to get out of the vice-grip of Asch which resulted only more of the pressure against his slender frame, almost close to breaking him._

_A hand moved slowly, sensually along the spine of his back forcing Luke to shiver at the silent actions. He wince when his hair of the back of his head was gripped painfully, holding him place, and a pair of lips brush against his ear…lovingly?_

_"…Do you get it now, Luke? What those roses I've been sending you mean? What I have been telling you?" Asch whisper sweetly against his Luke ear, nuzzling against it with his lips and place a chaste kiss against the shell._

_The blood haired man would not dare to do anything yet. Not just yet. He had to be patient, a little more time after he drag Luke to his home and everything is peaceful once more. Then he would take Luke as much as he wanted._

_"Y-You were…Ngh…S-Serious, Asch?!" Luke exclaimed painfully against the grip as he struggled, trying his best to ignore the sensual actions and that sweet whisper._

_"…Why would I joke around with my feelings, Luke?" The blood haired man questioned with a sad frown, not that Luke can see it, but continued speaking. "…And to show you…"_

_The grip around the auburn haired man was tight, but Asch lean his head back to stare at the face of his Luke hidden by the darkness. There was a flash of lightning once more, brightening the room with bright white and smirk when seeing the adorable flush and shocked look of Luke. His round, innocent green eyes wide with confusion and pain, memorizing the lips slightly parted, and how the pink tea rose he picked up by random suited the short auburn locks perfectly. Then without waiting another minute, he dive down to capture those plump, rosy lips that tempted him for so long, earning a soft moan as he did his work. The hand previously gripping the back of his head moved down to his neck slowly, stroking the auburn locks while doing so._

_Luke was shock, he couldn't comprehend any words this entire time and they would come out confused and incomplete sentences. He witnesses the alienated expression Asch had the moment their gaze met. Unlike the usual frown and hard look, this one was totally different Asch, the complete opposite in fact. There was such a soft look in those normally sharp features and the loving gaze in those green eyes could make someone melt into a puddle of goo, and that smile. It was a sweet smile that lace with a strange scent of dark omen in them. He would've struggled, fight back if it weren't for his overwhelming shock that his lips had been captured by manly, soft ones. Time seem to still for the auburn haired man in this moment where he made the connections._

_The roses, the questions and now this._

_Asch…had the same feelings for him that he always kept bottled up inside him._

_Joy erupted in his heart like fireworks at this information that relieved his bruised heart that always seem to be in pain. Luke was about to kiss him back, slowly letting his eyes closed when an impact hit his neck forcing them wide for a moment._

_**"Did Asch just….?"** Luke thought to himself, feeling his eyes involuntary closed and the arms around gripped no longer tightly, but securely._

_When the auburn haired man passed out into Asch arms, he immediately went to work to grab the store key where he can open the back and make his way out without anyone noticing. He smirked when pulling out his destined object and looked down at Luke sleeping face with a soft smile._

_Why did the dreck have to be so cute?_

_But that can be dealt with later, right now; he needed to leave before anyone comes in. Adjusting Luke in his arms, Asch hands rested against his back and the other slide underneath his legs, and picked him up bridal style. He made his way out to the back of the room where the back door was and left through there after unlocking it, carrying his bride to his new home. Their home now._

_Yes, Luke was his bride, his lover, his boyfriend, fiancée, and most importantly, his obsession._

_No one is ever going to separate them._

_Ever._

**_TBC_**

* * *

**A/N:**

_**"…'I'll remember always'*, 'Confessions of love'*, 'Love at first sight'*, 'jealousy'*, 'mourning'*, and 'I still love you'*or 'I love you'*…."** The auburn haired man thoughts continued, going through each rose in order of the day they came in._

I wanna make a note of that Luke is referring to what the flower symbolizes and I research up the roses meanings. So here are the flower meanings, and this is general types of roses:

Tea Rose- I'll remember always.

Moss Rose- Confessions of Love

Thorn Free Rose- Love at first sight

Yellow Rose- Decrease of Love, Jealousy, Try to Care

Dark Crimson Rose- Mourning

Single, Fully Bloom Rose- I still love you or I love you


End file.
